degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-5261392-20160120041544
I just caught up on Degrassi: Next Class (I'm late to the party, haha) and here are my thoughts ~ *Even though I still prefer the older seasons + seasons 10 and 12, I actually enjoyed this season. There were some great plots - Miles' entire arc was fantastic and my personal favorite; Maya dealing with the disgusting trolls and harassment online; Hunter, as much as I hate him, was extremely interesting to watch, Grace having a fatal illness, etc. There were some unique plots, such as the masturbation plot (that reminded me so much of old school Degrassi) and the feminist club (shoutout to Goldi, a POC feminist who stands up for what she believes in). The cinematography, writing, and acting has improved as well. *My favorite characters: Miles, Zoe, Maya, Grace, Frankie, Shay, Goldi, Esme, Jonah, Tiny (even though he was disappointing this season :/), etc. *The shit list: Zig, Tristan, and Hunter. Even though we have more to learn about them, I'm not a fan of Yael, Baaz, or Vijay either. *I ship Miles/Maya (forever and always, even though there hasn't been any writing or development from them lately), Zig/Zoe (my trash), Shay/Tiny, Frankie/Jonah, and Esme/Miles (my other trash). My NOTPs are Zaya (the absolute worst), Triles, Gracevas, and Tiny/Lola. *Aside from Maya, I feel like everyone was in the wrong in the whole Zig-Zoe-Grace-Maya love rectangle mess. Zig was the actual WORST this season, between him getting aggressive with Maya, being threatened by her being a feminist, being a whiny piss baby over her being friends with Jonah, cheating on Maya with her enemy, originally keeping the fact that Hunter and the others were harassing her because he didn't want his cheating ass to get caught - must I go on? I really fucking hate him, although I still ship Novas because she can whip him into shape, he respects her and is actually a good person around her. As far as Zoe and Grace go, I love them both but they wronged each other. Zoe shouldn't have hooked up with Grace's crush to get back at her, even though it was understandable considering she was hurt and Grace had lied to her. And Grace shouldn't have lead Zoe on and have sex with her, although Grace thinking she's gay but really turning out to be straight is a REALLY interesting and unique plot, and I hope the writers don't mess it up. *Miles is my favorite character. His storyline was the best this season. This poor boy is broken, flawed, and just wants to be loved and validated. His mental illness/home life got so bad that he had to turn to drugs to cope and wanted to die. I love how protective and caring he is of his siblings, especially with the way he talked to Hunter and saved the lives of many students by doing such. I'm so sad to see him go and I hope it's not permanent. *Esme/Miles is so problematic, yet they were so interesting to watch. Not only were they hilarious when they were shading Tristan, but they had a genuine connection and unique bond. Esme had good intentions - she wanted Miles to feel better and not have to face his crippling anxiety and depression alone. They had something real and I hope they can make up soon.